Llámame Arthur
by misspiruleta
Summary: Todo empezó con esa hierba extraña que trajo Bill, el cantinero que vende en el mercado los miércoles, y esa manía que tiene Merlin de probar todo lo que le regalan. Merlin&Arthur.


**Título:** Llámame Arthur.  
**Fandom: **Merlin.**  
Pairing: **Merlin/Arthur.  
**Palabras:** 7352.  
**Beteo:** Gracias por el beteo ocasional a manisseta y sobre todo al beteo de yadwhiga :)**  
Notas: **Este fic no es mío. Este fic es, básicamente, del Merlin y del Arthur de la BBC y mi amor por ellos y sobre todo, _sobre todo_, este fic es de zelsh y manisseta. Loviu, nenas :)

_Llámame Arthur;  
_**  
**

Todo empezó con esa hierba extraña que trajo Bill, el cantinero que vende en el mercado los miércoles, y esa manía que tiene Merlin de probar todo lo que le regalan, aunque no le guste. Arthur sabe que hay que cuidar de Merlin porque probablemente tenga alguna aflicción mental y porque es lo más torpe que Arthur ha conocido en su vida, contando a sir Wilkins. Y teniendo en cuenta que sir Wilkins es el nombre que le puso a un pato que Mary, su nana, le regaló a los cuatro años, Merlin no sale muy bien parado.

—Maldita sea, Merlin —gruñó aquel miércoles por la mañana—. ¿Es que no puedes, por una vez en tu vida, ser puntual?

A veces Arthur no se da cuenta y le habla a Merlin como si Merlin estuviera todo el tiempo con él; cuando descubre que está solo en la habitación, el asunto empieza a preocuparle un poco. Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado con su criado, Arthur tiene que reconocer que Merlin es una persona especial en su vida; no sabe si es porque le da pena, porque le está agradecido (siempre está allí —inexplicablemente—cuando necesita ayuda) o porque hay algo en él que a Arthur se le escapa.

Era una de esas mañanas frías en las que el príncipe tiene que levantarse temprano para atender a sus obligaciones cuando en realidad no tiene la más mínima gana de salir de la cama. Normalmente su sirviente ya está allí antes de que Arthur despierte (medio dormido, pelo revuelto y ojos cansados), pero esa mañana tenía que vestirse y el imbécil aún no había aparecido. Estaba poniéndose la camisa cuando Merlin entró en su habitación como un destello, tosiendo y haciéndole gestos con las manos. Echaba humo por la boca y de pronto se agarró el cuello. La alarma asaltó a Arthur, que lo llevó corriendo al barreño con agua que suele tener para asearse, enterrando en él la cabeza de Merlin. Su criado se agarró a su camisa con fuerza y, cuando empezó a manotear y a tirarle de la camisa, Arthur lo levantó, salpicándose él mismo agua por todas partes.

—¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido, maldito imbécil? —exclama, todavía un poco preocupado.

—No- no podía- respirar —jadea el chico, todavía agarrándose el cuello.

Más tarde, Merlin le explicó todo lo que había pasado. Bill, el cantinero, le había regalado unas hierbas venidas del lejano Oriente, ni más ni menos, diciéndole que le relajarían y que seguro que fumadas en pipa funcionarían mucho mejor. Así que Merlin no había tenido idea mejor que coger la pipa de viaje de Gaius para fumar hierba.

El problema fue que Merlin no había fumado en su vida. Y, bueno, estas cosas pasan.

—No tienes remedio, Merlin —suspiró Arthur, entre enfadado y divertido—. Si no tienes una experiencia en estas artes, es mejor no meterse en problemas.

Herido en su orgullo y empezando a sacar nueva ropa para un empapado Arthur, su criado frunció los labios y murmuró algo como _"perro ladrador..."_

—¿Perdona? —inquirió Arthur, levantando una ceja—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada, mi señor —sonrió, con ojos brillantes.

—Vamos, vamos —respondió él, claramente irritado—. ¿Crees que yo no puedo fumar esa estúpida hierba que tienes?

Merlin esperó unos segundos, abrochándole la chaqueta muy lentamente, como si le costase hacer movimientos simples, todo ojos azules y pelo mojado. A Arthur siempre le había divertido lo incómodo que se sentía siempre Merlin al estar tan cerca de él, por eso le molestó _demasiado_ que esta vez su sirviente estuviera tan ausente. Un estúpido cosquilleo le nació en el fondo del estómago cuando el chico le rozó la piel del pecho, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que las yemas de los dedos le hormiguearon. Arthur de repente sintió ganas de tocar algo _desesperadamente_.

—Solamente digo que quien se pica, ajos come, mi señor.

Fue entonces cuando lo hizo. Eso de sonreír y levantar las cejas. Condenado crío. ¿Qué se habrá creído, el muy niñato? Arthur había fumado mucho. Muchísimo. Un montón. Sobre todo cuando salía en expediciones a la montaña con sus compañeros y tenía que estar largas noches con solamente algo de queso, un poco de agua y hierba en pipa para días enteros. Merlin no sabía lo que un guerrero, un caballero hábil y valiente como él había tenido que pasar, las numerosas experiencias que lo han hecho un príncipe sabio y justo y... en fin, no fue una buena idea fumar esa condenada hierba, maldita sea. Había terminado echando fuego por la boca —o al menos eso le pareció a él— y, cuando por fin parecía que el hormigueo en la lengua empezaba a desaparecer, de repente se sintió muy muy muy mareado.

Tan mareado que Merlin le pareció diferente. Algo así como, no está seguro, _luminoso_.

—Mi señor —escuchó, y Arthur tardó varios minutos en notar de dónde provenía la voz. Cuando vislumbró a Merlin, de nuevo, su criado estaba riéndose, sentado en el suelo—. Mi señor, pensaba que eras un _experite-_ _experue-_ experimentado en el tema...

—Y lo soy, naturalmente, Merlin —dijo muy lentamente, con la pipa aún en la mano y alargando imposiblemente el nombre de su criado. Se mantuvo un rato en silencio, porque bueno, las paredes de su habitación eran tan... grises, todas de piedra y, bueno, la piedra es _taaaan_ aburrida. Sin embargo, Merlin no lo era. Merlin no era aburrido, no señor. Merlin le daba hierba en pipa y era un torpe y a veces (muchas veces) se podía reír de él—. Pero no te muevas, hombre, no te muevas...

Y Merlin se levantó con lentitud del suelo y caminó hacia él y de repente no podía parar de reír y los hoyuelos se le marcaban, y a Arthur también le entró la risa tonta y, en fin, Merlin es gracioso.

—Eres gracioso, Merlin.

—Tú también lo eres, mi señor —le dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Arthur y le cogía la pipa de viaje de Gaius. Arthur miró cómo daba una calada más y toser después, aunque no tan violentamente como al principio.

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas Arthur?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas Arthur? ¿Por qué siempre me llamas "mi señor"? Casi nunca me llamas Arthur, solamente cuando te enfadas o estoy en peligro o bueno, cuando ocurren esas aventuras... dramáticas que suelen pasar una vez a la semana. ¿Me comprendes?

Merlin miraba ahora hacia la puerta.

—No.

Y soltó una risilla. Y Arthur también la soltó. Y Merlin de repente se sintió muy cansado, seguramente por culpa de esa maldita hierba de la India que le había regalado Bill. Merlin se acomodó en su cama (y Arthur está seguro de que en esos momentos no se dio cuenta de que era _su_ cama), y cerró los ojos.

—Deberías llamarme Arthur, Merlin.

—Te llamo Arthur —y su voz era un murmullo, y sus ojos estaban cerrados y Arthur ladeó su cuerpo para verlo mejor.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan tonto. A veces sir Wilkins era más estúpido que tú.

—Gracias, mi señor.

—Arthur, Merlin, soy Arthur —le regañó, medio adormilado. La cama era cómoda y el cuerpo a su lado cálido y suave—. ¿Es que nadie sabe que soy Arthur?

—Sí. Sí, Arthur.

Y entonces Merlin hizo algo terrible. De repente tomó posesión del resto de la cama y se apretujó contra Arthur, casi dormido como estaba, pasándole una mano por el pecho. Y entonces... entonces Arthur hizo algo terrible también.

Le dejó.

Y Arthur pasó un tiempo interminable mirando el techo, sin quitar _esa _mano de _su_ pecho, permitiendo que el rostro de Merlin estuviera a centímetros del suyo, tan cerca que notaba el aliento caliente contra su mejilla. Tampoco hizo nada cuando su sirviente se movió un poco y el pelo negro le hizo cosquillas en la cara; simplemente permaneció allí, con una mano en el vientre y la terrible sensación de estar haciendo algo _no _tan terrible.

Y ahora se ha despertado y se ha encontrado abrazado a Merlin por la cintura, como si no tuviera algo menos vergonzoso y más interesante que hacer, por todos los santos. Lo peor de todo es que recuerda absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado en esa habitación y las ganas, maldita sea, _las ganas _de hacer algo. Ya.

Se recompone un poco, lavándose la cara para despejarse. Se acerca la hora de la cena y si se le ocurre faltar, su padre, Morgana y los miembros de la corte empezarán a preguntarse dónde está el príncipe heredero de Camelot. Antes de salir, se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de echarle a Merlin el agua del baño encima, pero después piensa con vergüenza que no quiere verle, porque está seguro de que su sirviente también recordará cada segundo que han pasado juntos.

Y él tiene una reputación, naturalmente.

Así que Arthur Pendragon, echándole un último vistazo a su cama, donde un cuerpo delgaducho y enclenque duerme tranquilamente, abre la puerta de su habitación y se dirige hacia el gran salón.

Han pasado unas semanas desde entonces, y Arthur no ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La llegada de Lady Catrina no lo ha dejado pensar en ello, más bien. Es cuando todo ha terminado y cuando ya se ha reído en la cara de su padre que camina hacia sus aposentos y se encuentra con Merlin.

Y es entonces cuando pasa. Merlin lo va a abrazar. En plan, _uhm_, un abrazo. Y eso implica roces y sentir algo parecido a lo que sintió en su habitación.

—Wow, wow.

—Pensé que querías un abrazo.

—No. No.

Es todo raro. Muy raro. Demasiado. Arthur observa a Merlin durante un rato, hasta que da media vuelta y se va sin decir nada. Merlin lo irrita, maldita sea, es algo que no puede evitar.

Aunque esa noche, ya acostado —y habiendo mirado debajo de su cama para ver si Merlin estaba allí—, Arthur piensa que quizás tampoco hubiera estado mal. Un abrazo.

Merlin se retuerce en la cama y grita cuando un baño de agua fría le cae encima. Levanta la vista, escupiendo, y ve a Arthur con el cubo en la mano, intentando poner cara de enfado pero incapaz de ocultarle a Merlin (o sin querérselo ocultar, más bien) lo bien que se lo está pasando.

—Espero que al menos alguien se esté divirtiendo.

—No tendría que hacer esto si estuvieses listo a _tu _hora y no a la mía. Tú, ahora, deberías estar vistiéndome a _mí._

—Porque, por supuesto, no tienes capacidad para vestirte —a veces tiene la boca muy grande y el cerebro demasiado pequeño—. Lo siento, mi señor.

La verdad es que normalmente Merlin no sabe cuándo tiene que tratar a Arthur como su señor y cuando como su amigo. A veces se pregunta si alguna vez el príncipe lo ha considerado un amigo, un igual. Puede que estuviese confundido... Arthur lo mira, sin embargo, con una ceja levantada y algo de resignación, como pensando _no tienes remedio, Merlin._

—No me visto porque soy el príncipe, Merlin, y tú mi sirviente. Y eso es algo que no debes olvidar nunca.

Y es que a veces, a Merlin le duelen ciertas cosas. Y a lo mejor no deberían dolerle tanto, porque bueno, está clara su posición en la relación y demás, pero hay momentos... hay momentos en los que parecen solamente... bueno, amigos. Y aunque normalmente esas cosas le duelan solo por dentro, esta vez debe haberle salido el dolor como un eco desde dentro, porque puede que Arthur le lea algo de tristeza en el rostro. O quizás decepción.

Hay un silencio incómodo hasta que Arthur se coloca el cuello de la capa, desviando la mirada cuando Merlin se levanta de la cama.

—A prisa —murmura, saliendo de la habitación—; hoy vamos de caza.

—Dime, Merlin. ¿Me puedes decir quién es la persona más estúpida de todo el reino?

—Sí, mi señor —responde Merlin— Soy yo, mi señor.

—Muy bien, Merlin, muy bien. ¿Y me podrías recordar, querido Merlin, por qué eres el ser más estúpido de todo el reino y, me atrevería a asegurar, de alrededores?

—Porque he dejado escapar a los caballos... mi señor.

—¡Muy bien, Merlin! —exclama Arthur, furioso—. Exacto, por eso mismo eres el ser más estúpido de todo Camelot. Por eso mismo.

Y, frustrado, se pierde entre los árboles para buscar troncos y ramas secas. Merlin suspira, llevándose las manos a la cara, intentando despejarse. Tiene hambre y frío y ha perdido a los estúpidos caballos, y ahora tienen que quedarse en el bosque porque ha anochecido. Arthur no ha querido volver ahora porque _me sentiría culpable si dejase que te rompieras la nuca contra una piedra al tropezar gracias a esa grave enfermedad mental tuya, Merlin. _Así que le espera una larga noche llena de insultos y miradas asesinas por parte de Arthur.

Cuando el príncipe vuelve, aviva el fuego con algunas ramas secas, sin dirigirle la palabra, ni mirarlo, lo cual sorprende bastante a Merlin y lo hace sentirse aún más culpable.

—Lo sien-

—Cállate.

—Pero es que-

—Merlin. Cállate.

—¡No era mi intención, Arthur!

Puede que esté angustiado, puede que no soporte la idea de que Arthur esté _enfadado_ con él. Y Arthur le mira, furioso, y cuando se levanta, el pelo se le mueve en ondas imposibles, y Merlin traga, su nuez moviéndose con rapidez, los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! —le grita, y Merlin no puede evitar encogerse en el sitio—. ¡Y no soy Arthur para ti!

"_Arthur, Merlin, soy Arthur. ¿Es que nadie sabe que soy Arthur?"_

Merlin no responde. Está seguro de que Arthur, al igual que él, recuerda todo lo que pasó aquel día y si tuviera algo de valor, se lo echaría en cara. _Claro que eres Arthur para mí. _O _No es lo que dijiste la otra vez._ Pero Merlin ni siquiera puede darle un simple _Claro, mi señor. _Se limita a mirarlo dolido durante unos segundos para, después, coger su mochila y caminar torpemente dentro de la espesura.

Arthur mira el fuego. Ni siquiera se ha enfadado por los caballos, no como para haberle gritado de esa manera. Se ha enfadado por no saber enfrentar estar a solas con Merlin, de noche, y después de -técnicamente- haber dormido en la misma cama. Venga ya, sinceramente, eso no es normal. _Esto _no es normal. Sentirse culpable por haberle gritado a un sirviente no es normal. Estar preocupado porque ese mismo sirviente se ha ido de noche y seguramente se haya perdido (aún más, si es posible), tampoco. Hay algo que falla en todo esto, y Arthur lo sabe._  
_

_No soy Arthur para ti._ No debería haberle dicho eso, maldita sea. Puede que sea la única persona que verdaderamente lo ve como es, como Arthur.

¿Dónde demonios estará? ¿Y si ha tropezado con sus propios pies y se ha abierto la cabeza?

—Maldito niñato.

Se levanta, guarda la espada en el cinto, y se adentra en el bosque.

Después de lo que a Arthur le parece una eternidad, lo encuentra sentado junto al fuego (¿_Cómo demonios ha sido capaz de hacerlo con lo torpe que es_?) y no puede evitar suspirar de alivio. Cuando Merlin se percata de su presencia, sonríe.

—Buenas noches, mi señor —le dice, intentando hacer una pomposa reverencia. Arthur aún jadea—. ¿A qué debo su preciada visita?

Arthur no contesta. Está enfadado con su sirviente. Se acerca a Merlin con pasos rápidos y, cuando Merlin cree que va a darle una soberana paliza, Arthur se agacha frente a él, cogiéndole con una mano la barbilla. Merlin no sabe qué decir y, aunque sigue enfadado, el tacto de los dedos del príncipe en su piel lo mantienen callado. Arthur le examina la cara, buscando algún rastro de heridas.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué piensas que debo estar mal? ¿Porque no estoy contigo? —dice, apartándose de Arthur—. Arrogante hasta el final...

Eso último no debería haberlo dicho en voz alta, por cierto.

—¿Estás fumando ese hierbajo de Bill?

Merlin rueda los ojos y aprieta más fuerte entre los dedos el cigarro que se ha hecho.

—Sí, mi señor. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, mi señor?

—Sí. No me gusta, quiero que lo tires.

—Como desee, mi señor.

Arthur observa atentamente cómo su sirviente tira la hierba lo más lejos que puede, levantando después la cabeza, adormilado. El príncipe se sienta a su lado, cansado. Se quita el cinto y deja la espada a un lado.

—Escucha, Merlin...

—Yo siempre le escucho, mi señor.

—¡Deja ya de hablar así, demonios!

Pero Merlin está enfadado también, y lo mira a los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Cómo desea mi señor que le hable?

Arthur aprieta los labios, conteniendo el enfado, y segundos después parece más derrotado que antes.

—Dime que has guardado algo de esa hierba.

—Una vez, cuando era un crío, me subí a un perro porque quería montar a caballo como mi padre —Arthur sonríe cuando Merlin rompe a reír—. No te rías, es un buen recuerdo.

La noche ya no parece tan oscura. De hecho, puede que esté amaneciendo, pero Arthur no quiere pensar en eso. Llevan horas hablando y riéndose y contándose historias y _eso _sí lo puede controlar.

—No lo decía en serio, Merlin.

Merlin, tumbado en el suelo, mira el cielo con aire distraído. Arthur no puede creer que lo haya ignorado.

—Merlin, vamos...

Tumbado a su lado, suelta un gruñido que bien podría haber asustado a cualquiera en Camelot. Sin embargo, Merlin siempre ha sido un poco suicida en ese sentido (y en todos).

—Está bien. Lo siento, ¿vale? Y espero que lo hayas escuchado porque no pienso repetirlo. Jamás.

—Lo has hecho fatal para ser la primera vez que te disculpas de verdad —murmura Merlin, sin dejar de mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas.

—No es la primera vez —dice Arthur, bajando también la voz, tumbado a su lado—. Una vez tuve que pedirle perdón a Morgana porque le puse uno de sus vestidos a sir Wilkins.

Merlin sonríe.

—Espero que no se te ocurra hacer eso conmigo.

Arthur ríe, y hay algo en sus ojos que hace que Merlin se sonroje. Otro silencio se abre paso, pero esta vez es cómodo y Arthur cierra momentáneamente los ojos. Entonces vuelve a escuchar la voz de Merlin.

—No lo entiendo, Arthur —tiene la voz tomada, todavía afectada por lo que sea que hayan fumado—. No entiendo qué demonios soy para ti.

Arthur no contesta. Ni él mismo lo sabe.

—Vamos a dormir, anda —dice, después de un tiempo.

Merlin se incorpora, extrañado.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el suelo? ¿Tú?

Arthur le empuja y el cuerpo de su sirviente cae, sin resistencia alguna.

—Yo, sí. Y tú también —Merlin lo mira como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida y Arthur aparta la mano de su pecho como si le quemara. Se arropa con la capa y se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Segundos después, Merlin habla.

—Buenas noches, Arthur.

Es curioso como una persona hace tonterías mientras duerme. Y tiene gracia, porque Arthur jura que Merlin estaba algo separado de él cuando se dio la vuelta para dormir un poco. Y ahora empieza a amanecer y siente la calidez de un cuerpo a sus espaldas, acurrucado a su lado. Su primera reacción es pensar en darle un codazo, pero después se da cuenta de que es Merlin y debe estar convirtiéndose en Morgana, porque se da la vuelta y mira cómo el cuerpo de su sirviente busca el calor del suyo.

Como la otra noche, Arthur no sabe por qué no hace nada. No sabe por qué algo dentro de él le impide alejar a Merlin de su lado. Y es hipnótico, el verlo dormir tan relajado. Arthur se da cuenta de que realmente nunca había tenido oportunidad de mirar a Merlin tal y como es. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía el pelo tan negro, ni las pestañas tan largas, ni los pómulos tan marcados.

Y su mano se mueve sola, la condenada, y aparta el flequillo de la frente de su sirviente, y de repente ya no es más su sirviente, sino Merlin. Sólo Merlin, dormido a su lado, las manos laxas a cada lado de su cuerpo, la respiración relajada, los labios entreabiertos y _Arthur, hazlo. Nadie va a verte, hazlo, lo estás deseando._ Y entonces Merlin abre los ojos lentamente y lo mira en silencio, _esperando_, aceptando lo que sea que Arthur quiera de él. Y Arthur lo ve allí, tan _suyo_, y su mano se pasea ahora por la nariz de Merlin, bajando después, insolente, reclamando algo, no sabe el qué, y los dedos entreabren los labios de Merlin, y cuando éste cierra los ojos, relajado, manejable, a Arthur le lloran las entrañas.

_Jesús._

Son las manos de Merlin. Las manos de Merlin, una acariciando su nuca, otra apretándole el hombro, las que hacen que Arthur jadee y acerque su rostro y sus frentes se rozan y mira a Merlin. Lo mira, y lo mira durante un rato más, y Merlin se pregunta por qué Arthur no lo está besando, le suplica con la mirada que lo haga. _Bésame, Arthur Pendragon. _Y Arthur cierra los ojos, porque si lo mira durante un segundo más lo hará, y no. No puede. Simplemente no puede hacerlo, aunque sea lo que más quiere en el mundo. Merlin respira contra sus labios, jadeando, duro contra el estómago de Arthur, y Arthur quiere decirle todo, quiere decirle _no me hagas esto, Merlin,_ y al final no le dice nada.

Se separa de él con rapidez. Merlin parpadea, labios entreabiertos, buscando su mirada. Arthur no se la da. Arthur es imbécil, Arthur es el estúpido príncipe que tiene un reino a sus espaldas.

Merlin se incorpora. A Arthur, los labios le hormiguean. El príncipe le da la espalda, poniéndose el maldito cinto, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ha pasado, Merlin sabe que ha pasado y sabe que este momento no se le olvidará nunca.

Se acerca a él, con cautela, como si Arthur fuera un animal herido, a punto de atacar para defenderse. Pero Merlin tiene que saber, tiene que saber...

—Arthur...

—Tenemos que regresar —dice, cogiendo la bolsa—, es casi mediodía.

—Arthur, por favor.

Arthur le mira.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Merlin? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

—Lo que acaba de pasar...

—No ha pasado nada —lo dice fuerte, mirándolo con severidad, determinado—. No ha pasado absolutamente nada, Merlin. Y ahora vamos a recoger esto y vamos a volver al castillo.

—Pero yo-

—Ahora, Merlin.

Recoge las cosas, ignorándolo de nuevo, y cuando escucha la voz de Merlin a sus espaldas, hay algo que le duele más de lo que le haya dolido cualquier cosa, algo que parece una profecía terrible.

—No... me condenes por tus miedos, Arthur —da varios pasos y Arthur lo mira, y hay algo en la mirada de Merlin que se le clava dentro—. No me conviertas en un esclavo de tu cobardía.

—Buenos días, mi señor.

Arthur ya espera el desayuno, vestido, el pelo todavía revuelto y la boca seca. Merlin trae el desayuno de las cocinas y con algo de torpeza, deja cada plato encima de la mesa de la habitación del príncipe.

Arthur no contesta.

—Quiero que estés listo dentro de un par de horas; mi padre quiere que visitemos los pueblos colindantes para ver si quedan reservas para este invierno.

Merlin hace una mueca que disimula rápidamente.

—Mi señor; me va a ser imposible. Gaius requiere de mi ayuda estos días —continúa antes de que Arthur le interrumpa—. Le ha pedido permiso al rey.

Arthur se levanta, masticando lo último que su estómago es capaz de ingerir, y se pone la chaqueta.

—Se hará lo que disponga el rey. Puedes marcharte.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Arthur Pendragon deja caer los hombros, derrotado.

Todo el mundo parece haberse dado cuenta de ello. El evidente mal humor del príncipe aumenta cada día, y nadie tiene ni idea de por qué. La gente cuchichea y murmura, preocupada por su heredero, y cada uno tiene su particular teoría.

La señora Jane, la mujer del panadero, le dijo una buena mañana que _estás muy pálido, mi señor. _Le dio un pan recién horneado, todo mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa amable, y también le dijo que una buena comida caliente era un buen remedio para el mal de amores. Si Arthur no hubiera sido un caballero, la habría mandado al calabozo un par de días.

Cómo no, también Bill, el cantinero, se preocupó. _El otoño es un poco engañoso, su majestad. Puede que esté un poco resfriado._

Antes de ver marchar a los caballeros de Camelot, Bill preguntó una vez más a su príncipe.

—Perdone, mi señor, pero ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Merlin? Hace semanas que no se pasa por aquí.  
_  
_Arthur hizo una mueca de disgusto y espoleó su caballo, sin responder.

Es una semana la que pasa fuera de su hogar. Una semana visitando los pueblos más pobres que intentan sobrevivir a base de una cantidad irrisoria de cereales y un par de vacas para una aldea entera. Es la buena acción del rey, aumentar las reservas de las aldeas más pobres para que puedan tener un invierno menos duro, y no es que Arthur se queje, pero han sido siete días y hay al menos quince aldeas en los alrededores del reino.

Además, puede que haya echado de menos a Merlin. Un poco. Y eso es algo que le sorprende, en cierta manera, porque a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Arthur tenía claro que también echaría de menos a Guinevere. Antes de irse, la vio. Hermosa, solemne. Pero durante los días que han pasado, Gwen era una sombra (cálida, sí, pero difuminada), mientras que el recuerdo de Merlin en el bosque permanece vivaz en su memoria.

_No me condenes por tus miedos. _

Recién duchado y con los músculos agarrotados, se siente impaciente, sabiendo que Merlin vendrá de un momento a otro. Cuando lo ve entrar con su cena caliente, Arthur lo mira con insistencia, esperando _algo._ Una sonrisa, un comentario, lo que sea. Pero ya. No aguanta esa maldita indiferencia.

—Buenas noches, mi señor.

Arthur tarda algo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace su enfado se expande como una supernova.

—¡Ya está bien! —Se levanta de la silla, furioso. Está cansado, tiene miedo y echa de menos tener lo que tenía antes de haber estropeado todo— ¿Por qué demonios estás así conmigo? —Merlin frunce los labios, sin contestar. Arthur se enfurece aún más—. ¡Contéstame!

Su sirviente lo mira por fin y Arthur vuelve a sentir esa quemazón en el pecho.

—Porque soy tu sirviente. Es el trato que debes recibir —Arthur niega con la cabeza—. Nada más. No soy tu amigo, no soy-

—Claro que sí, Merlin. Eres mi amigo. Has salvado mi vida.

Merlin parpadea con lentitud, sus ojos clavados en el suelo de la habitación. Él también parece cansado.

—A lo mejor...

De pronto suelta una risa seca, demasiado cansada, y niega con la cabeza, aún sin mirar a Arthur. Éste se acerca a él y lo zarandea suavemente, apretándole un poco los brazos.

—Dime, Merlin.

—Nada —contesta, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Después, hace una pequeña reverencia—. Me alegra que estés aquí, mi señor.

—Merlin.

—¿Puedo irme ya, mi señor? —Arthur avanza, terco. Merlin retrocede—. Por favor.

—No —responde. Se siente impotente, se siente frustrado, y ve el temblor que recorre el cuerpo de Merlin cuando avanza un poco más—. No quiero.

—Oh, cierto. Eres el príncipe; cómo no me había dado cuenta.

—Tú- No puedes- ¡Fuera de aquí!

No hace falta que se lo repita dos veces.

Bien. Vale. Merlin no quiere saber nada de él. En cierta manera, Arthur lo comprende.

O no.

Qué demonios, no entiende nada.

Aunque Merlin tenía derecho a enfadarse, porque Arthur a veces dice cosas que no siente, a veces se le escapan las palabras de la boca y cuando se da cuenta lo ha estropeado todo. Arthur sabe que Merlin, pese a todo, no es ningún estúpido. Sabe que Arthur es rey, sabe que necesita una reina y un heredero para Camelot y _aún así._ Aún así ninguno de los dos ha podido evitarlo, aquel momento. A veces Arthur se ríe de sí mismo. _Ni siquiera fue un beso_, se dice, intentando convencerse. _He besado a Gwen._ Entonces por qué demonios se siente así. Sabe que hizo lo correcto al separarse de su sirviente antes de que pasase nada más; entonces, por qué se arrepiente tanto de no haber cedido, de no haberle besado y lo que más tortura a Arthur es pensar en lo que podría haber pasado después.

_Maldición._

Los siguientes días son una tortura. Cuando Merlin tiene que atender sus obligaciones, Arthur intenta algún tipo de acercamiento (y la verdad es que se siente un poco patético a veces. "_Parece que va a llover" "¿Esa camisa que llevas es nueva?"_). Pero no funciona. Nada funciona. Merlin se aleja de él y a Arthur solamente se le ocurre una cosa.

Seguirlo, naturalmente.

Cuando Merlin termina su jornada, Arthur lo sigue. Y sí, sabe que se ha convertido en el hombre más sumamente estúpido de Camelot, pero realmente, _realmente,_ no puede aguantar ni un minuto más esta situación.

Quiere al Merlin de siempre y lo quiere ahora.

Seguir a Merlin ha hecho que Arthur sepa un poco más de él. Y no es que no supiera cosas antes, claro, como que le gustan los días soleados porque puede escaparse al bosque o que tiene la manía de dejar caer todo el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro cuando tiene que escuchar los discursos del rey. Pero ahora, por ejemplo, sabe que siempre le da un beso en la mejilla a la señora Jane cuando ésta le da el pan más crujiente de todos; que, a pesar de no gustarle demasiado las flores, siempre se guarda las que Gwen le da. Se sonroja cuando Gaius le revuelve el pelo y se rasca la nuca cuando Morgana le abre la puerta y todavía no está vestida apropiadamente. Sabe que se quita ese pañuelo que lleva el cuello cuando empieza a estar demasiado agobiado y que le gusta tronarse los dedos de las manos cuando está aburrido.

Esa noche, Arthur se da cuenta de algo. Quiere _desesperadamente_ a Merlin.

No, en serio. _MALDICIÓN._

—Estás raro.

—Gracias, Morgana. De verdad.

Ella le pega suavemente en el brazo. Él cabecea y vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Morgana ya no llama a la puerta y Arthur no sabe desde cuando, pero no le importa mucho, últimamente.

—Ya no sales de caza. Tu padre está preocupado.

—Estoy bien.

—No es lo que piensa la gente —asoma la cabeza por la ventana, buscando algo que llame la atención de Arthur—. Ni lo que pienso yo.

Merlin está hablando con Gwen, abajo, en la puerta de la casa de ésta. Y está sonriendo. Arthur siente algo parecido a la desesperación.

—¿Qué harías- —Arthur hace una pausa antes de continuar, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse—. ¿Qué harías... si quisieras tener algo que no puedes tener? Algo que te gustaría tener con muchas ganas. Y sabes que... que no habría nada que te impidiera tenerlo, salvo una cosa —ladea la cabeza y mira a Morgana. Morgana, su hermana—. ¿Qué harías?

Morgana está sonriendo. Una de sus manos le acaricia el flequillo y Arthur se quejaría si no estuviera tan cansado.

—Arthur —dice en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiese escuchar—, ¿cuándo no has podido conseguir algo?

—Hay cosas que ni yo puedo conseguir —ella bufa y le da otro golpe—. ¡Au!

—¿Dónde está Arthur Pendragon, príncipe heredero de Camelot?

—Ése es el problema, Morgana.

—¿Ser Arthur Pendragon?

—¡Ser príncipe!

Silencio. Confusión. Morgana le mira a los ojos, después los abre con sorpresa.

—Oh, dios mío. ¡Estás enamorado de alguien!

—¿Cómo- ¿Qué- ¡No! —exclama, alejándose unos pasos.

—¿Quién es? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —Se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, maravillosa. Arthur no lo encuentra para nada divertido. _Para nada—. _No puedo creerlo. Arthur, el gran Arthur, enamorado.

—Te digo que no. Es mentira. Totalmente. Y fuera de mi habitación, quiero estar solo.

—Debe de ser alguien plebeyo. Si no, no habría ningún problema.

—Si no te marchas llamaré a la guardia.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy —sonríe mientras camina hacia la puerta—. Pero un consejo, Arthur. No te ha frenado nunca nada. Jamás. No sé por qué tendría que hacerlo esto.

—Sí, ya. Fuera.

Aún oye su risita molesta desde el pasillo.

—¿Tienes cosas que hacer para Gaius esta tarde?

A Merlin le sorprende la pregunta. Hace días que Arthur no le pide nada más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—No, mi señor.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer para alguien esta tarde?

Merlin frunce el ceño. Arthur insiste, levantando las cejas.

—Creo... creo que no.

—Bien. Necesito que me ayudes. Tengo que ir al bosque. Dicen que hay amenazas de lobos en una pequeña aldea.

—¿No deberían ocuparse de eso los guardias? ¿Por qué tienes que encargarte tú de ello?

Arthur rueda los ojos. Se abrocha la chaqueta de terciopelo con rapidez, sin hacerle mucho caso a su sirviente.

—Soy el príncipe, Merlin. Y este es mi reino. Si no me preocupo yo por esto, ¿quién lo hará?

Merlin no lo entiende. Pero eso da igual, porque tiene los ojos azules.

Vale, esto en el cerebro de Arthur tiene mucho sentido.

—Andando. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Aquí no hay lobos, mi señor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta él, buscando huellas en el suelo. Huellas imaginarias, claro, porque Arthur ya sabía desde el principio que ningún lobo acechaba ninguna aldea de Camelot—. No podemos confiarnos.

Merlin bufa y se sienta en el suelo, cansado. Esa tarde se ha caído siete veces, está sucio, tiene hambre y le irrita, _le irrita lo indecible_ que Arthur esté tan contento.

—De todas maneras —dice, intentando hacer entrar en razón al príncipe—, haya lobos o no, está anocheciendo. Es mejor que volvamos.

—Vamos, vamos, todavía no se ha puesto el sol.

Merlin ya no aguanta más. Se levanta y está _furiosofuriosofurioso_.

—¡Venga ya, Arthur! Aquí no hay nada, ¡nada! ¡Y llevo todo el día dando vueltas como un estúpido, y estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa! ¡Y no es justo! —Se detiene cuando ve la mirada de Arthur, el enfado esfumándose como por arte de magia—. Qué.

El príncipe sonríe.

—Me has llamado Arthur.

Merlin frunce el ceño.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, lo has hecho. Lo has dicho. Acabas de decir "Venga ya, Arthur". Me has llamado Arthur.

¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?

—Lo que tú digas —Merlin se sienta en el suelo, enfurruñado. Arthur sigue sonriendo, y se sienta a su lado—. Te odio.

—Mentira.

Merlin no se molesta en contradecirle.

Pasan unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dice nada. Es un silencio apacible en el que Arthur mira cómo Merlin remueve las hojas caídas de los árboles con una rama seca. Arthur no sabe cómo decir lo que quiere decir, Merlin no tiene nada que decir ya.

—He estado pensando últimamente.

Merlin no pierde la oportunidad.

—¿En serio? Increible.

—Hey —Arthur lo apunta con un dedo, pero no parece para nada amenazador—. Estoy intentando hablar de... sentimientos, y esas cursiladas.

—Oh, qué gran honor.

—Vale. ¡Pues ahí te quedas! —Arthur se levanta y se aleja de Merlin, dándole la espalda. No está realmente enfadado, en realidad quiere saber si aún Merlin... Si aún-

—¡Eso, claro, vete! Como siempre.

Arthur sonríe.

—¿Sabes? Podría ordenarte escucharme, podría atarte y amordazarte para que me escucharas y, en serio, realmente algunas veces me tienta la idea, pero en vez de eso te estoy _pidiendo_ que me escuches. ¿Lo harás?

Merlin asiente con la cabeza.

—No hay lobos.

—¿Qué?

—No hay lobos. Es mentira —Arthur lo mira con algo de cautela, por si le da por enfurecerse aún más—. Era una excusa para que estuvieras obligado a venir conmigo. O para que te confiaras, no sé. Ya sabes. Quería traerte y que hablásemos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me he caído siete veces solamente porque te ha dado la gana?

—Obviamente, no quería que te cayeras, Merlin —rueda los ojos y Merlin gruñe.

—Eres imbécil, Arthur. A veces pienso que, si fueras un poquito más imbécil, no habrías sabido por dónde salir el día que tu madre te dio a luz. Créeme, el mundo se habría ahorrado mucho.

—Vale, voy a reconsiderar la idea de amordazarte.

—Es que eres imbécil. Eres estúpido —Merlin se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas. Da zancadas y se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cada vez está más y más enfadado con Arthur—. _¡Estúpidoestúpidoestúpido!_ ¡No te entiendo! ¡Unas veces dices que somos amigos, otras veces me tratas como a un sirviente, y otras veces _casi_ me bes- ...¡Estoy harto! ¡Tengo que aguantar que me digas que soy el peor sirviente que has tenido y después me tocas de esa-... ¡Y luego me dices que no! ¡Y cuando intento aceptarlo no dejas que-... Y entonces empiezas a seguirme y-

—¿Sabes que te he estado siguiendo?

Merlin se detiene.

—¿De verdad te parezco tan, pero _tan_ estúpido?

—Está bien.

—¡No, no está bien! —chilla, y de verdad que Arthur nunca lo había visto así—. ¡Mira, sé que no- No soy estúpido! ¡Sé que no ha pasado nada y sé que eres príncipe y sé que esto es raro y-...! Mira, lo mejor es que deje de ser tu sirviente.

—No —responde él, que hasta ese momento había dejado hablar y desahogarse a Merlin—. Claro que no. Además, ¿adónde irás? Si no sabes hacer nada más —termina, bromeando, intentando aligerar la situación.  
Le tiemblan las manos.

—No hablo de ponerme a trabajar en otra cosa. Hablo de marcharme de aquí. Dejar Camelot.

—No.

—No puedes impedirme eso, Arthur.

—De ninguna manera. No vas a irte, ¿entiendes? Y no hay más que hablar.

—¡No me puedes ordenar quedarme aquí!

—¡Claro que puedo, maldito niñato! ¡Y no te vas a ir! —Se acerca a Merlin en un par de zancadas y lo agarra de la nuca con fuerza, acercando ambos rostros—. No puedes marcharte, Merlin.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —murmura él, mirándole a los ojos, mirándole los pómulos, luego a los labios, las manos bajando hasta el cuello—. Porque yo lo digo. Porque no quiero.

—No puedes hacerme esto —dice él, con un susurro, y Arthur deja escapar el aire cuando Merlin le mira los labios también—. No puedes...

—Escúchame, Merlin —dice Arthur. _Sólo_ Arthur—. Escúchame bien. Voy a besarte.

—No. ¡No puedes-

Arthur le besa, y no recuerda haber deseado nada con tanta vehemencia. Nunca. Es un beso lento, sin prisas, con miedo, un beso que ha estado esperando siempre, un beso que sabe a bosque, a salado, a Merlin. Un beso sin destino. Y de repente hay algo que quema en el estómago de Arthur. De repente hay algo dentro de él, algo que le obliga a coger la cara de Merlin con las manos, y entonces la lengua de Arthur empuja y _Santo Cristo,_ su lengua y la de Merlin peleándose. Se tocan y es como si algo dentro de Arthur estuviera muriéndose. Se muerden, se exploran, se inventan, y Arthur tiene que tocarle.

Caen al suelo, las manos de Arthur colándose debajo de la camisa de Merlin, tocando toda la piel que puede. Siente las caricias de Merlin, sus manos de dedos largos viajando por su nuca, acariciándole la espalda. Arthur le besa las cejas, le besa los párpados, le besa los pómulos y vuelve a los labios. No puede dejar esos labios, que ahora se abren como mariposas, y Arthur gruñe cuando sus lenguas vuelven a encontrarse fuera de sus bocas. Se lamen como animales, se desnudan con rapidez y cuando por fin se tocan, ninguna ropa estorbando, mueren. Merlin abre sus piernas, Arthur se deja caer sobre su cuerpo y entonces vuelven a nacer. Se tocan como niños, y sin embargo la mano de Arthur baja hacia la erección de Merlin.

Y entonces, lo mira.

A Merlin le brilla la mirada y Arthur tiembla de excitación cuando ve cómo levanta la barbilla y abre la boca, ojos entrecerrados, puños cerrados que tiemblan a cada lado de la cabeza, caderas embistiendo por inercia. Merlin tiene diecisiete años y nunca querrá a nadie más de lo que quiere a Arthur esta noche.

Cuando entra en Merlin, éste sisea. Arthur le besa.

Se mueve despacio, se ahoga, jadea, suda y todo lo que conoce Arthur en esta vida es Merlin. Merlin, que resopla como un caballo y habla y no sabe lo que dice y _Arthur. _Y _mi amor, mi amor, mi Arthur._

Y ahora. Ahora Arthur tiene el corazón lleno de cicatrices.

Merlin parpadea. Tiene frío. Tiene mucho frío. Arthur sigue dormido, a su lado, y Camelot está lejos. Parece que no haya nada aparte de ellos dos y, sin embargo, Merlin sabe que tendrán que volver.

Echa la capa de Arthur sobre ambos. Después se tumba junto a él y lo mira, pestañas claras enormes, boca entreabierta. Parece tan en paz, tan tranquilo, y es injusto. Arthur tiene su corazón en las manos y Merlin ya no es dueño de nada.

Se visten en silencio. No es un silencio incómodo, pero es triste. Arthur se monta en su caballo y le tiende la mano a Merlin y por primera vez no se queja cuando lo hace montarse delante suya. Sabe que se tendrá que bajar cuando estén demasiado cerca de las murallas, pero está tan cansado que ahora lo único que quiere es sentir el pecho de Arthur en su espalda, los labios del príncipe en su nuca.

—Soy un príncipe, Merlin. No puedo negar mi destino. Tengo que casarme, concebir un heredero, gobernar este reino —A Merlin le duele cada palabra, pero la voz de Arthur es dulce y cierra los ojos—. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Entiendo que no quisieras esto, que no quisieras esperar. Nadie- nadie quiere vivir a oscuras —La voz de Arthur vacila y Merlin abre los ojos.

—Dilo —susurra—. Por favor.

—Cuando sea rey —continúa Arthur—, cuando tenga a mi heredero, cuando ya no tenga nada que ofrecer al mundo... Si me esperas, Merlin-

—Siempre —dice, y se apoya en el hueco que forma el cuello de Arthur—. Es mi destino.

Arthur no entenderá esa frase hasta mucho más tarde.

(fin)


End file.
